


Alphabet Soup: The IRC-group

by Windfighter



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 16:04:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16790212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfighter/pseuds/Windfighter
Summary: The crew talks to each other over IRC.





	Alphabet Soup: The IRC-group

**Author's Note:**

> No explanation, except my mind went "What if the crew was minnions" and then I had to write this. It's a bit silly.
> 
> ....also Lalli's talking in images/memes, have fun figuring those out ;P

== TheBraidBoy has joined

GoldenFire: *eats Reynir*

MostBestCaptain: HAH! That'll make the shippers happy!

GoldenFire: What? NO! ARGH! *spits Reynir out* I didn't eat him like that!

MostBestCaptain: you say that but we *know*

GoldenFire: Stop that!

TheBraidBoy: *nervous chuckle* what's even going on in here?

TheCook: Cannibalism, just ignore them.

Lynx-soul: eating pussy, Mikkel, "Is this cannibalism?".jpeg

TheBraidBoy: Should I feel offended? I feel like I should.

GoldenFire: Argh, Lalli, are you on their side now?!

GoldenFire: I knew it, you all hate me! *overdramatic gesture* My life is over.

MostBestCaptain: stop being overdramatic, city-boy

GoldenFire: I'M NOT OVERDRAMATIC

TheCook: No, I would say this is precisely his regular level of dramatic.

GoldenFire: IS NOT! STOP IT! IT'S NOT FUNNY!

MostBestCaptain: *pounces Emil and eats him*

GoldenFire: Noooo, think about the shippers!

Lynx-soul: won't somebody think of the children.jpeg

MostBestCaptain: A meme for every occassion ey?

Lynx-soul: success.jpeg

Onni: *quietly judges all of you* *except Lynx-soul* *judges Lynx-soul a little as well*

TheBraidBoy: Onni! You're in here as well! How are you? Do you need to talk?

Onni: Why would I need to talk?

TheBraidBoy: I dunno, you seemed down last time we spoke.

Onni: I'm not down, this is my usual face.

TheBraidBoy: ...Onni, you are aware this is just text-chat right?

* Onni frowns at TheBraidBoy.

TheCook: Did you know that cannibalism has a very long history?

MostBestCaptain: no one was asking

TheCook: We have found evidence that the Mayans did it, but recently unearthened skeletons would suggest that even the first few humans were cannibals as well.

MostBestCaptain: no one cares stop that

TheCook: I have to say that I find your lack of interest in our history disturbing

Lynx-xoul: I find your lack of faith disturbing.jpeg

MostBestCaptain: I understood that reference.jpeg

TheCook: Is this what we have been reduced to? Communicating in memes?

Lynx-soul: Just do it.jpeg

MostBestCaptain: what he said

MostBestCaptain: join us

MostBestCaptain: you know you wanna

GoldenFire: Memes are so beneath me

LittleBird: Everything is beneath you

MostBestCaptain: TUURI!

Onni: LITTLEBIRD!

TheBraidBoy: TUURI!

GoldenFire: TUURI!

TheCook: TUURI!

Lynx-soul: *slaps chat* This bad boi can fit so many memes.jpeg

LittleBird: Hey everyone, sorry I'm late, I saw a swan!

Onni: Oh no! Are you okay? Did it bite you? Do you want me to punch it?

LittleBird: *laughs* Onni, it was just a swan, it was very pretty. You have to stop being so scared of everything.

Onni: I'm not scared, I'm reasonable respectful.

LittleBird: See this, this is why you're alone

TheBraidBoy: Join us Onni, you know you want to

Onni: I litterally have no idea what you're talking about

TheBraidBoy: *pets Onni* We love you anyway

Onni: Don't pet me!

* LittleBird pets Onni

* TheCook pets Onni

* MostBestCaptain pets onni

* GoldenFire carefully pets Onni

Lynx-soul: it's a trap.jpeg

Onni: *eats all of you*

MostBestCaptain: holy crap onni think about the shippers!

GoldenFire: Pizza's here!

MostBestCaptain: with pineapple?

GoldenBoy: O-of course not!

TheCook: There is nothing wrong with pineapple on pizza, Sigrun.

MostBestCaptain: it's weird you should have anchovy and tuna

Onni: What about the shippers?

MostBestCaptain: before you know it they'll pair you up with a pineapple

LittleBird: I'm sure he'd prefer a cactus

Onni: Why are you saying that?

LittleBird: Awww Onni *hugs* Don't take it the wrong way but, well

Lynx-soul: Onni is a cactus change my mind.jpeg

MostBestCaptain: why did you even have that

Onni: I'm not a cactus!

Onni: I liked you all better when you were ganging up on GoldenFire

TheCook: Everyone deserves their time in the spotlight.

Onni: I've never seen you gang up on LittleBird!

MostBestCaptain: of course not fuzzy-head's cute

MostBestCaptain: she's so cute I could eat her right up

* MostBestCaptain eats fuzzy-head

* LittleBird giggles

LittleBird: That tickles, Sigrun

MostBestCaptain: so you like it?

Onni: Please don't eat my sister

MostBestCaptain: there're worse things I could do

Onni: Please don't harm my sister

Lynx-soul: puppy eyes.jpeg

MostBestCaptain: i dnno if it's harm if she lkes it tho

TheCook: *dunno *likes *though

MostBestCaptain: ye ye whatevz

TheCook: I think you mean "whatever"

TheBraidBoy: aswaassddddddddddddoj''''''''''peazf

TheBraidBoy: Sorry, sheep on the keyboard

Onni: Why do you allow sheep into the workroom?

TheBraidBoy : I don't, I brought my laptop to the sheep

TheBraidBoy: Mom wanted me to look after the lambs

TheBraidBoy: ...and one of them has escaped again haha

TheBraidBoy: brb

LittleBird: Onni, I'm going over to look at Reynir's lambs! I'll be back later!

== LittleBird has quit

Onni: What? No!

== Onni has quit

MostBestCaptain: you gonna quit too mage-boy?

MostBestCaptain: hellooooo?

MostBestCaptain: Hey, twig

MostBestCaptain: mage-boy?

MostBestCaptain: ...lalli?

TheCook: You do know his name after all.

TheCook: Either way it seems like we have the room for ourselves for the moment.

MostBestCaptain: it does looklike that doesnt' it?

TheCook: So now I can tell you about my latest project!

MostBestCaptain: *groan* fine hit me

* TheCook hits Sigrun with a book about bagpipes.

MostBestCaptain: ow what you gonna learn how to play?

TheCook: If I can't hit the broad side of a barn, do you really think I would be able to hit the notes correctly?

MostBestCaptain: *laugh* probably not

MostBestCaptain: I'm not coming to listen it

TheCook: Don't worry, I have no plans to play any type of bagpipe.

TheCook: No, I have started writing a book about the history of bagpipes!

MostBestCaptain: it's a bag with a tube attatched how much history could there be?

TheCook: You would be surprised.

MostBestCaptain: i'm surpriced anyone cares

GoldenFire: Hey, back from dinner!

MostBestCaptain: FoOd?

MostBestCaptain: WhErE FoOd?

GoldenFire: Sigrun!

MostBestCaptain: HeLlO fOoD

GoldenFire: Sigrun stop that, it's not funny!

MostBestCaptain: *scratches at door* LeT Me iN FoOd

GoldenFire: ARGH! *runs away*

MostBestCaptain: heh, never gets old

Lynx-soul: here's johnny.jpeg

MostBestCaptain: AH WHERE YOU HERE THE WHOLE TIEM!

Lynx-soul: Always.jpeg

TheBraidBoy: Hey everyone, we're here now!

MostBestCaptain: you and... the... sheep?

== TheBraidBoy has changed nick to TheBraidBirds

TheBraidBirds: Onni wants you all to know he is definately not a bird

TheCook: Welcome back, you three.

TheBraidBirds: I am also not a bird, I just provide the braid.

TheBraidBirds: Don't worry reynir, we can glue wings to you!

Lynx-soul: don't fly too close to the sun.jpeg

MostBestCaptain: YES! LET'S FLY TO THE SUN!

* MostBestCaptain starts building a spaceship

TheBraidBirds: Can we bring the lambs? THey're super-cute!

MostBestCaptain: we'd need food so why not?

TheBraidBirds: Don't eat my lambs!

Lynx-soul: Just eat it.jpeg

TheBraidBirds: *protect the lambs*

Lynx-soul: he protec, he attac, but most importantly he won't share the snac.jpeg

TheBraidBirds: Lambs are friends not food

MostBestCaptain: again why do you even have that meme?

GoldenFire: heh, that one's from when he was upset I didn't give him a cookie

TheBraidBirds: asdåojä'älör,fdonå OS<DFHÄIO

TheBraidBirds: piäadnfsjlörioäå peif<donrgiä<esfdä

TheCook: Another lamb? I've heard they go great with Swedes.

GoldenFire: rutabagas, Mikkel, not actual Swedes!

TheCook: We won't know until we have tried.

GoldenFire: Why are you always eating me?!

MostBestCaptain: *pokes Emil* because you have the most meat

GoldenFire: Pretty sure that's Mikkel actually

MostBestCaptain: *pokes Mikkel* perhaps my right-hand warrior is correct

* MostBestCaptain throws mikkel into the pot

MostBestCaptain: Your lamb is safe, we're having danes for dinner instead!

TheBraidBirds: Thanks, I guess?

TheCook: I am indeed quite tasty.

TheCook: How is our friend Onni handling the sheep?

TheBraidBirds: He's perched in a tree right now, it's adorable <3

MostBestCaptain: PICS OR IT DIDN'T HAPPEN

TheBraidBirds: I'll try!

GoldenFire: Confession: I've never climbed a tree.

MostBestCaptain: was that also beneath you?

GoldenFire: ..yes

MostBestCaptain: Holy crap youre horrible

MostBestCaptain: I'll take you out to climg trees tomorrow

GoldenFire: I'd prefer not to.

MostBestCaptain: No deal, you're coming with me. I could pick you up rn if you want to

GoldenFire: Tomorrow is good.

TheCook: Just make sure you choose a tree that can carry him, we don't want our little warrior getting face cancer again.

* GoldenFire eats Mikkel to get him to stop teasing

TheCook: You will never escape the truth!

Lynx-soul: you can't handle the truth.gif

TheBraidBirds: Hey, guys, my mom is here and she looks furious. I have to go!

== TheBraidBirds has quit


End file.
